Lipstick
by Vicky-V
Summary: ChiChi joins Juuhachi-gou for training. And shows her own special version of the word. Juuhachi-gouxChiChi. Shoujoai ficlet. Oneshot.


Pairing: Juuhachi-gou (Android 18)xChiChi

Rating: PG; shoujo-ai

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money through writing this fanfiction.

--

**Lipstick**

Even as she tried to put all her concentration into her push-ups, easing her body up and down on the grass between the Son home and the forest nearby, Juuhachi-gou found herself continuing to think about ChiChi's actions and why she didn't understand them. She could definitely remember ChiChi saying that she would join her in training, because if the two were to live together as lovers they should do more things together which didn't necessarily involve rapid panting and limbs twisted around each other, (although neither of them really objected to it). What Juuhachi-gou didn't get was why ChiChi's version of training was sitting on her back as she did her ten thousand push-ups as a warming up exercise. The only thing she could gather was that perhaps ChiChi had some sort of equipment as she would sometimes hear a soft rustle or a small click.

When she realised that the answer would continue to delude her, no matter how much she tried to reach a conclusion, Juuhachi-gou asked; "what are you doing?"

"Training," ChiChi said, her voice a happy chirp.

Juuhachi-gou frowned. "How is sitting on my back training?"

"It's just a different sort of training," ChiChi replied.

Juuhachi-gou heard the soft rustling again, followed by another small click.

"Say," ChiChi said. "Could you do the next few push-ups a bit faster? I might have asked sooner, but I was doing my eyes so I didn't like to risk making a mistake and hurting myself."

"Your eyes?" Juuhachi-gou spoke those words with confused curiosity. ChiChi's casual words suggested that perhaps she thought Juuhachi-gou might know what she was talking about. But she was still without any idea.

She quickly decided that it would probably be best to put her curiosity aside and do as ChiChi asked. Sooner or later, she would always find out exactly what the woman was talking about, although it was strange for her to be so vague about detail.

Besides, Juuhachi-gou enjoyed a challenge. So she increased the speed of her warm-up, feeling her hair whip around her face as she became almost a complete blur to any eyes which might have been watching.

"Stop!"

ChiChi's short yet firm demand came so suddenly, Juuhachi-gou obeyed due to pure surprise. As she came to a halt, ChiChi slid off her back and stepped in front of Juuhachi-gou. There she was able to watch ChiChi roll the lipstick back into its tube and place the top back with a small click. Then there was a soft rustle as she dropped the makeup back into a small bag. She then took out a small mirror, flipped it open and inspected her reflection.

As ChiChi turned and smiled at her, Juuhachi-gou could see the makeup perfectly arranged over her face.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were doing your makeup?"

"Just wanted to see if I still had it," ChiChi said with a smile. "And I do."

"How is putting on makeup training?"

"It's more to do with accuracy," ChiChi explained. "It's not easy to put it on when you're on a surface which is constantly moving like you were. That's why I didn't ask you to speed up until after I did my eyes. I don't want to risk it yet."

Juuhachi-gou just blinked. It was certainly a somewhat odd explanation, but, in its own way, made sense.

"There's a new restaurant opening tonight in West City," ChiChi went on, apparently satisfied with Juuhachi-gou's lack of response. "It's meant to serve some of the best food and Bulma managed to pull a few strings and get us reservations."

ChiChi bent down in front of Juuhachi-gou, placed the makeup bag down in front of her and kissed her cheek, leaving a red mark of freshly-applied lipstick.

"You should hurry up and get ready. We need to be there in three hours!"

With that, ChiChi hurried back into the house, presumably to begin the long task of picking out the perfect outfit to wear. Juuhachi-gou remained where she was for a moment, considering her options. She could easily complete her workout seeing as her mind was already at work and had decided exactly what clothing she would select. But that would mean ChiChi thinking she wasn't taking things seriously, and that was what made her decide to get up, take the makeup bag and go back inside.

Because, surely, the first thing ChiChi would do to get ready would be to take a shower. And if Juuhachi-gou took a shower with her then surely that would reduce some time.

_**END**_


End file.
